Memoirs of a Disgrace
by reforgedGaara
Summary: The companion to Memoirs of a Traitor, it is Hyuuga Hideki's POV. He is another student with Orochimaru, one who severely dislikes Sasuke. It is the same story but through different eyes, only by reading all parts can you get the full story.


(A/N: This is a companion to Memoirs of a Traitor and Memoirs of an Exile, this is Hyuuga Hideki's perspective.)

Chapter 1: The Seal of Earth

My name is Hyuuga Hideki, I am 18 years old and I am a Disgrace. I have long black hair which I wear still in my family's style, I have pure white eyes typical of the Hyuuga

family, and I wear a pure black silk robe, with a red kanji symbol that means Sin or Guilt to constantly remind me of my disgrace. I fight using my unique Juken fighting style, which

is often mocked by many who are too ignorant to understand how powerful it is. My Byakugan is fully developed and I am trying to find ways around the blind spot that I have

noticed during my fights, I only wish my family could have taught me more. My techniques I shall not be listing here as they are family secrets, the names might be listed later on

should I be in a battle as well as what my Byakugan identifies their jutsu's to be, this is speculation based upon how much chakra is being molded and expelled from which parts of

the body and what stance they take, so it will not be 100 correct. I am a main member of my family. I have been disowned by my family, and abandoned by my parents. I killed a

kinsman, in my disgrace I was abandoned. I am a disgrace to my family and to myself and I accept it. When Orochimaru found me I was sixteen, lost and afraid. He showed me

that disgraces, wretches, abominations and sinners alike had a lot in common and when they united were just as strong as the so called righteous, if not stronger. I believe in

Orochimaru-sama's dream and I will sacrifice what little I have for him, for without him…..I am just a disgrace.

My back hurts like no other pain in the world, its scorching and aching at the same time. Only….I'm not wincing…I'm smiling. It's because I know what the pain is from, a sign. A

symbol in black ink under his skin….a seal. The Seal of Earth, to be specific, was given to me today. Me, Hyuuga Hideki, the pox on the Hyuuga family…the outcast, was given a

Seal of Orochimaru. The honor is almost too much for me to think of. I know now that all my years of training here have not been in vain, my skill and devotion have finally been

recognized…and its beautiful. This pain I will always remember because of the honor I have received. This Seal of Earth will allow me to become part of Orochimaru's plan, even if

only a pawn, and will allow me to fight for him. If I can make it through the days of pain and suffering, Orochimaru-sama says, then I will be a magnificent fighting machine with few

equals among ninja. Until then, I will sit here at my desk and write the pain away, both the internal and the external pain.

Today I saw the familiar girl during my training session, she has scraggily purple hair and a set of deep blue eyes. She was wearing her typical purple robe with her hair down,

showing off her fighting style again. I have yet to be put against her so that I might humble her. I hope that day comes soon….I saw her fighting against one of the other teens here

and she might actually prove to be a worthwhile asset to Orochimaru….at least a more valuable asset than a certain black haired arrogant asshole who I saw today. There are

rumors that he is the notorious last of the Uchiha's, Uchiha….Sasuke. The rumors also persist that he was given a seal as well, the Seal of Heaven. I take offense at this, he hasn't

even trained with Orochimaru for a year and he already was given a seal? This doesn't make any sense, I secretely watched him with my Byakugan, and I see him for what he

really is……a power hungry, selfish, and powerful advesary….he cares nothing for Orochimaru's plan….only power. I swear…if I weren't held back by Orochimaru-sama

himself…I would just kill him on the spot…one thing is abundantly clear to me……He is not Worthy to be here.


End file.
